Conventionally, cabinets or server housings rely on a plurality of slide rails to allow drawers or server casings disposed therein to slide in or slide out.
To prevent such server housings from being involuntarily opened, a locking device is usually incorporated for fixing the server casings in place. This locking device generally includes locking mechanisms that correspond to the drawers or casings, a lock core, and a transmission rod that is connected between the lock core and the locking mechanisms.
However, locking devices of conventional server housings generally adopt transmission rods made of hard metal to synchronously drive the lock cores and locking mechanisms. This kind of transmission rod not only has a complex structure and occupies significant space, but also cannot be adjusted in terms of positioning and orientation according to the spatial arrangement within the server housing.
Due to the abovementioned inconveniences associated with the related art, there is still room for improvement in the relevant industry.